L'amor de l'Snape
by Ivi Uotani Snape
Summary: És una història d’amor típica entre dos alumnes de Hogwarts en la època en que els pares d’en Harry anaven a l’escola.
1. Chapter 1

És el meu primer fanfiction...si deixeu comentaris si us plau k no siguin gaire destructius ;P

És una història d'amor **típica** entre dos alumnes de Hogwarts en la època en que els pares d'en Harry anaven a l'escola. 

**L'amor de l'Snape**

"Perquè em passa això? On s'ha vist una Griffindor enamorada d'un Slytherin? No ho he dit mai a ningú... és el meu secret. Però ara ha arribat el moment, he de dir-li tot el que sento, no estic preparada per que em digui que jo per ell només sóc una Griffindor més, però ho he de fer."

Última setmana del setè curs.

Estava asseguda a un sofà de la sala comú, mirant per la finestra. Tenia el cabell castany clar, llarg fins a mitja esquena i els ulls del color del cel. No era gaire atractiva, i contínuament es desanimava per aquest motiu. Com més contemplava el seu reflex a la finestra més defectes es trobava. N'estava farta, no suportava la seva manera de ser. Sempre ajudava als enamorats confusos a descobrir el seu amor. Però al final ella es quedava sola esperant que un dia el seu príncep blau pogués donar-li tot l'amor que ella necessitava. 

Una llàgrima silenciosa li va recorre el rostre, se la va eixugar ràpidament, no volia que ningú la veiés plorar.

-Bon dia Alice! – Una veu darrera seu la va sobresaltar, era la Lily, la seva millor amiga.- Què et passa? Estàs una mica... empanada no?

-Ai Lily, no t'havia vist... estava pensant...- Va contestar ella ràpidament i amb cert nerviosisme.

-I en que pensaves? En algun amor?

-NO! – Va contestar l'Alice posant-se vermella.

-Ja, ja... I com es que t'has posat vermella?

-És... el reflex de les parets...

-Si, si... el que tu diguis.

Va anem a esmorzar que tinc gana! – Va dir-li l'Alice intentant canviar de tema. No suportava els interrogatoris de la seva amiga ja que sempre acabava confessant i no volia haver de dir-li a seva amiga que portava set anys enamorada... d'un slytherin...

...sospir...

-Bon dia noies!- Un noi es va acostar a saludar-les, en veure que l'Alice no contestava va afegir – Alegra la cara Alice que només falta una setmana!

-Mira que ets infantil James! – Va dir-li la Lily

-Ai reina... quan acceptaràs que estàs bojament enamorada de mi i accediràs a sortir amb mi?

-Mai!

-Vaaaaaaaa... surt amb m i!

-Os deixo que discutiu tranquils parelleta (;p) – Va dir l'Alice mentre rebia una mirada assassina de la Lily.

-Alice, Alice! Espera! On vas? – Li va preguntar la Lily mentre intentava escapar dels braços d'en James.

-A la biblioteca! – Va contestar-li ella mentre s'allunyava.

-Però si ja s'han acabat els exàmens!

Va començar a córrer. No volia que la Lily la seguís. Volia estar sola, a la biblioteca. Per contemplar, des de lluny, al seu amor.

De cop, al girar la cantonada, li va caure una allau de llibres per sobre.

-Perdó em sap... – Es va quedar en blanc. Davant seu s'aixecava entre els llibres un jove Slytherin, de la seva edat, amb els cabells llargs i greixosos, nas aguilenc i una misteriosa mirada, aparentment dura però tendra i necessitada d'amor (segons l'Alice) per dins.

L'Alice es va posar vermella.

-Vigila per on vas! - Va dir ell mentre s'aixecava – Griffindor havies de ser! – Va afegir mentre s'espolsava els pantalons amagant el color rosat que li havia pujat a les galtes.

-Ho sento! – L'Alice va baixar el cap – Em sap molt de greu. – I va començar a córrer.

-Sóc idiota! Va pensar l'Snape. Perquè no puc dir-li el que sento? No suporto estar enamorat, això no em pot estar passant!

L'Alice va entrar a la biblioteca i es va amagar darrera d'un llibre, plorant sense motiu aparent. Al cap d'una estona es va tornar a obrir la porta de la biblioteca i va entrar l'Snape. Ella es va eixugar les llàgrimes ràpidament, i va intentar marxar sense que ell la veiés, no podia tornar a veure aquella mirada sense posar-se vermella. Però quan ja es pensava que havia aconseguit marxar sense trobar-se'l ell la va cridar.

-Wilson! 

L'Alice tremolava com una fulla.

-Snape... – Va murmurar ella.

-Fa set anys que ens coneixem, em sembla que ja seria hora de que em diguessis pel nom.

-Tu... també... em pots dir Alice si vols – Va dir ella mentre intentava no posar-se vermella.

-Només volia dir-te que em sap greu el que ha passat abans, ha sigut culpa meva i no tenia dret a cridar-te com ho he fet.

No podia creure el que estava sentint... L'Snape li estava demanant perdó?

-No passa res, també ha sigut culpa meva per no mirar per on vaig.

-Et quedes a la biblioteca? – Va preguntar ell, balbucejant nerviosament.

-No, em sap greu. He quedat amb una amiga.

-Està bé, no passa res. – Va dir una mica decebut. – Jo cada dia vinc a la biblioteca, si necessites alguna cosa ja saps on trobar-me.

-Està bé – Va contestar l'Alice amb un somriure – Adéu Severus, ja ens veurem!

-L'Alice va sortir de la biblioteca i anava cap a la sala comú.

-Alice, Alice! – Va cridar-la la Lily – T'he de dir una cosa!

L'Alice es va girar, la Lily la mirava amb els ulls sospitosament brillants i un somriure de bleda espectacular.

-Què? Per fi t'has adonat del que sents per en James i esteu sortint junts no?

La Lily es va quedar de pedra.

-Com ho saps? – Va preguntar-li.

-Diguem que tinc un... "sexto sentido" – Va respondre l'Alice.

-Més aviat podríem dir que tens un "sexo sentido" – Va dir-li la Lily sarcàsticament.

-Va anem, que m'ho has d'explicar tot. – I les dues noies es van dirigir cap a la sala comú. 

-Els dies anaven passant i l'últim dia de curs cada cop era més a prop.

-Bon dia Alice! Com es que estàs tant pensativa? – Va dir-li la Lily mentre baixava l'escala.

-Això, això no s'ha d'estar tant pensativa quan només falten dos dies per acabar el curs, per fi!

-Tens raó James – Va dir-li l'Alice – Aneu tirant cap al gran menjador, jo no tinc gaire gana aniré a donar un vol pel jardí.

Era un dia calorós d'estiu, el cel era blau, el sol brillava. Quin fàstic, va pensar, amb lo bé que s'està els dies de pluja que fa fred.

-Alice! 

-Severus...

-Emm... et ve de gust... anar al llac? Es que... t'he de dir una cosa i... he pensat que el llac es un bon lloc...

-D'acord, anem. – Va dir l'Alice – Jo també... t'he de dir una cosa...

Caminant sense dir res es van dirigir cap al llac. Van mirar-se sense saber que dir. L'Snape arrufava les celles i semblava enfadat.

-No se com començar – Va dir de cop, bruscament – M'ha passat una cosa que no m'havia imaginat mai... que pogués passar.

-Ah... el que? – Va implorar l'Alice nerviosament.

Però l'Snape va continuar caminant amb les mans a l'esquena, perdut en les seves pròpies meditacions. – No sé... mai en tota la meva vida... sembla que...

-Què sembla? – A l'Alice se li van escapar les paraules amb un to histèrica mal dissimulat.

-No sé, sembla... sembla que m'hagis embruixat! Sento coses que... sense màgia és impossible que jo senti això per tu!

-Què sents? – Aquesta vegada el to de l'Alice era dolç.

-Doncs que t'estimo! Però això és impossible!

En aquell moment van arribar la Lily i en James agafats de la ma.

-Alice, estàvem preocupats per tu. – va dir la Lily – Estàs bé? Què hi fas aquí?

-Amb en nas de mocs! – Va afegir en James amb cara de fàstic.

-En Severus i jo estem sortint – Va dir l'Alice tímidament, posant-se vermella, i tement la reacció dels seus companys.

En James i la Lily es van mirar escèpticament sense saber que dir, mentre l'Snape intervenia ràpidament.

-Un moment! Com que tu i jo estem sortint?

L'Alice li va dirigir una mirada assassina.

-Tu mateix m'acabes de dir que m'estimes!

-Si be... – L'Snape es va posar vermell – Però no t'he dit que volgués sortir amb tu, simplement t'he acusat d'haver-me enverinat amb un filtre amorós.

-Però tu de que vas? – Va cridar l'Alice, amb cara de ràbia continguda.

-Bé nosaltres marxem – Va murmurar la Lily mentre arrossegava a en James incrèdul davant el que acabava de veure.

-A més em sembla que tu no ets tan tonto com per caure en una trampa com aquesta. – Va afegir l'Alice sense adonar-se de que els seus amics marxaven.

-No ho neguis, accepta d'una vegada que m'has embruixat i desfés el malefici – Va contestar-li l'Snape bruscament.

-No ets tu l'expert en pocions?

-Si, però no he pogut descobrir que es el que has fet servir. 

-Mira tio me'n vaig! Passa de mi, no em parlis! – Va cridar-li l'Alice mentre marxava emprenyada.

-Ja era hora!

* * *

A la una de la matinada l'Alice encara estava donant voltes al llit. Com podia haver-li dit tot allò? Va abraçar el coixí murmurant: Severus t'estimo... I es va adormir.

Era l'últim dia i havien d'agafar el tren per anar cap a casa. L'Alice sabia que si perdia l'oportunitat no tornaria a veure a l'Snape mai més. No estava disposada a deixar-lo marxar tant fàcilment i menys ara que sabia que ell també l'estimava.

L'Alice va pujar al tren, com que la seva amiga anava al vagó dels prefectes no havia de donar explicacions a ningú i va anar a buscar a l'Snape. El va trobar sol en un compartiment. És ara o mai, es va dir i reunint tot el seu valor va entrar.

L'Snape la va mirar incrèdul, com si no es cregués que l'Alice acabava d'entrar al seu compartiment.

-No estic disposada a deixar-te marxar, i menys ara que sé que tu també m'estimes. He esperat set anys, no penso esperar més. – Li va deixar anar l'Alice fent que l'Snape la mirés com si fos una aparició i li pugessin els colors.

-No, no, no! Jo no t'estimo, tu m'has embruixat! – La va acusar ell.

-No comencem! Si vols pots interrogar-me amb veritaserum, ja se que sempre en portes una ampolleta a sobre.

-Bé, d'acord, si això serveix per que confessis... (¬¬)

L'Snape va regirar el seu equipatge i va treure una ampolleta transparent, de color blau turquesa, que contenia un líquid incolor. Va fer aparèixer un got de suc de carabassa i hi va posar un parell de gotes de veritaserum. L'Alice se'l va beure.

-Ara ja em pots interrogar. (¬¬)

-L'Snape la va mirar, va assentir amb el cap i va començar amb l'interrogatori.

-M'has fet algun tipus d'encanteri?

-No.

-M'has donat algun tipus de filtre amorós?

-No.

-Has influït d'alguna manera en els meus sentiments?

-Si, existeixo.

-L'Snape la va mirar amb mala cara, però va seguir.

-De veritat m'estimes?

-Si, i sempre t'estimaré!

-Bé doncs, si és així accepto sortir amb tu... – Va dir ell.

-Com que acceptes sortir amb mi! – Va cridar l'Alice – Reconeix d'una vegada que m'estimes i no et comportis com una criatura! (¬¬)

-Va ser llavors quan l'Snape es va donar de que durant tot aquell temps havia fet l'imbècil. 

-Es veritat, tens raó. T'estimo! – Va reconèixer l'Snape - ... i ara que? ...

-Aniria bé que ens féssim un petó no? – Va deixar anar l'Alice, encara sota l'efecte del veritaserum.

Aleshores es van abraçar i ... 

(ho heu fet mai a un tren? ... Ells tampoc)

...ivana..

Moltes gràcies a tots els que m'heu animat a acabar-lo! -

Ja se que no és una obra d'art i que és mol cutre...


	2. Chapter 2

**Després de Hogwarts**

Perdoneu pel retard pro es que he tingut molts exàmens últimament. Aquí arriba el segon capítol de "l'amor de l'Snape" queda una mica tallat però prometo que el continuaré aviat només penso fer dos o tres capítols més, ja que en principi això havia de ser un oneshot.

Avis: conté escenes de sexe explicit

Espero que os agradi!!

El petó va ser etern, l'Snape ja no mantenia la sang freda com normalment, mai havia estat amb ningú. I de veritat desitjava que l'Alice formés part de la seva vida, ja no eren els nens que feia set anys havien entrat a Hogwarts per primera vegada, eren dos adolescents que s'estimaven, a poc a poc va anar besant el seu rostre, va anar baixant tendrament fins a arribar als seu coll, ell ja no era amo del seu cos, ni ella del seu, l'Alice no volia que acabés, volia complir la fantasia que havia tingut des de feia temps. Volia ser seva i de ningú mes.

- Vull ser part de tu.

- I jo de tu- va contestar l'Snape abraçant-la.

A poc a poc van anar traient-se la roba, era com si volguessin que mai acabés, l'Snape la va ajudar a treure's la seva samarreta negra, sota duia un conjunt negre de seda, l'Snape no va poder contenir-se i mentre li besava el coll li acariciava els pits suaument. L'Snape va treure-li les sabates i la faldilla negra. L'Alice es va recolzar el llit i l'Snape ho va fer damunt d'ella, ell ja no duia res posat.

- Alice, estàs segura de que vols fer-ho? – va preguntar l'Snape mentre la mirava als ulls, aquells preciosos ulls de color blau intens.

- Si, és el que desitjo des de fa molt de temps.

I dient això l'Alice va separar les cames, l'Snape va entrar en ella suaument, com ella volia que fos, l'abraçava mentre li deia quant l'estimava, ell només podia mirar-la, no podia dir res, per a l'ell tot allò que sentia dins seu era una novetat, l'única cosa que volia era no separar-se mai d'ella. L'Alice respirava amb dificultat, senyal que marcava que no faltava molt perquè arribés al final, i quan això va ocórrer l'Snape hi va arribar amb ella i de la seva boca van sortir unes paraules que no podia creure que les hagués dit.

- Alice, sempre t'estimaré.

L'Alice es va despertar de cop, amb les galtes enceses. Tot havia estat un somni, no, tot no. Ja feia un mes que estava sortint amb en Severus i mai oblidaria aquella tarda al tren.

L'Alice va aixecar-se del llit, encara mig adormida, i amb la temperatura més alta que normalment degut al somni k acabava de tenir, va córrer les cortines i va obrir la finestra. No feia gaire bon dia, era un dia gris d'estiu, però a l'Alice li era igual, a ella li agradaven més els dies grisos.

Una òliba grisa fosca, del mateix to del cel, va entrar per la finestra. Portava una carta per l'Alice, ella va reconèixer l'oliva de seguida, era d'en Severus.

Bon dia _Hecate_.

Va posar l'oliva a la gàbia, al costat de la seva. I sense pensar-ho més va obrir la carta.

_Bon dia Alice_

_Em sembla recordar vagament que avui fa un mes que estem sortint... i res... que et convido a casa meva... si et ve de gust._

_Fins després, t'estimo._

_S. Snape _

L'Alice va guardar la carta, sabia que, tot hi que era molt cutre, a l'Snape li havia costat molt escriure-la i estava molt orgullosa de que per una vegada ell hagués pres la iniciativa.

De manera impulsiva i encara afectada per el somni va contestar.

_Moltes gràcies per convidar-me, però em sembla que també em quedaré a dormir._

_Fins al vespre_

_T'estimo moltissim!!_

_...Alice_

Va treure l'oliva de la gàbia i li va lligar la carta al la pota. Es va acostar a la finestra amb l'_Hecate_ al braç i la va deixar marxar.

Va girar el cap en direcció a la gàbia, la seva òliba la contemplava amb la seva inconfusible mirada assassina, reprovant-li que hagués enviat a l'_Hecate_ en comtes d'ella.

-No t'enfadis_ Selene_, la propera vegada t'enviaré a tu.

Va deixar la gàbia oberta i l'òliba de color gris fosc casi negre es va adormir arraulida en un racó de la gàbia.

Després va baixar a esmorzar. Els seus pares ja l'havien preparat i l'esperaven per començar.

-Bon dia!!

-Bon dia – Van respondre els seus pares.

Van començar a esmorzar.

-Per cert, no m'espereu per sopar aquesta nit, vaig a dormir a casa la Liliy.

-Com que vas a dormir a casa la Lily? Amb quin permís? – Va dir-li la seva mare amb aquell to que utilitzava sempre, mig en serio, mig en broma.

-Sóc major d'edat, en teoria no necessito permís.

-Està bé, però mentre visquis aquí estaria bé que consultessis les coses.

-Si, si...

No li agradava gens mentir als seus pares, i sabia que no estaven en contra de la seva relació amb en Severus. Però tot hi això no els hagués fet gaire gràcia saber que la seva filla passaria la nit amb el seu novio.

Els seus pares eren mags fills de_ muggles_ i sabien el que era que et jutgessin per la família i per això acceptaven la relació de la seva filla amb aquell oi, una mica raret, en la seva opinió, però al cap i a la fi era l'elecció de l'Alice i ells no tenien dret a ficar's-hi.

La Maggie i en John Wilson, els pares de l'Alice havien anat a Ravenclaw, ella sempre havia somiat anar a la mateixa casa que els seus pares però va resultar no ser prou intel·ligent com per anar a Ravenclaw i va anar a parar a Griffindor que tampoc no estava tant malament. El seu germà petit, en Fred Wilson, amb qui es portava sis anys, també anava a la mateixa casa.

El rellotge de la biblioteca assenyalava les 9:05, l'Snape es va moure incòmode a la cadira, li feia mal tot el cos i estava molt cansat, no havia dormit en tota la nit i estava esperant una resposta que el neguitejava bastant. Per una vegada havia sigut ell el que havia fet el primer pas. S'havia passat tota la nit escrivint una carta per convidar a l'Alice a sopar a casa seva... Com s'ho pendria?

* * *

Flashback

La biblioteca del soterrani estava fosca, només il·luminada per una espelma encesa sobre la taula. El rellotge assenyalava les dues de la matinada. I la taula estava recoberta de talls de pergamí arrugats. L'Snape estava assegut a una butaca de vellut negre i recolzat sobre l'escriptori, antic situat davant de la paret. No sabia que escriure, no sabia com dir-li tot el que li volia dir. Feia un mes que havien començat a sortir i ho havien de celebrar d'alguna manera. Ell l'estimava i sabia que ho volia compartir tot amb ella, però com podia dir-li-ho. Sempre havia sigut un noi molt fred i mai s'havia atrevit a parlar de sentiments amb ningú, però quan estava amb ella tot era diferent sentia coses que no havia sentit mai, podia ser ell mateix i protegir-la amb totes les seves forces, podia dir-li que l'estimava sense por. Però tot hi això li costava una mica.

La nit anava passant i quan per fi va arribar el matí en Severus va acabar la carta. Va cridar la seva oliva, l'_Hecate_ i li va donar la carta per que li entregués a l'Alice.

Fi del flashback

* * *

L'Snape va pujar a dalt per veure si l'oliva havia arribat amb la resposta. Quan va arribar al menjador l'_Hecate_ l'esperava amb una carta de l'Alice. En Severus, neguitós, va agafar la carta i la va llegir, es va posar molt vermell. Que volia dir que es quedava a dormir? Un altre cop ella s'havia adelantat i li havia proposat allò que ell no s'atrevia a proposar-li. L'Snape cansat es va deixar caure al sofà i es va adormir.

Només faltaven dues hores per la cita, els seus pares i el seu germà no eren a casa, havien anat al cinema, una costum muggle que els agradava molt. L'Alice no sabia que posar-se. Al final va decidir posar-se per damunt de la roba interior negra de setí brodada, un vestit negre de tirants que s'havia comprat a principi d'estiu i reservava per una ocasió especial. Es va recollir el cabell en una cua llarga, es va posar les seves arracades preferides i l'anell de plata que li havia regalat en Severus. Es va pintar una mica els ulls fent que el seu color natural ressaltés més. Es va preparar el bolso amb totes les coses indispensables per una noia i també va agafar la vareta.

Va sortir al jardí, i es va fixar en que les roses que havien plantat començaven a florir. Va pensar en la casa d'en Severue i es va aparèixer al portal de la casa. De fora era perita i tenia un aspecte lúgubre. Però ja se sap que la casa d'un mag no és mai el que sembla a simple vista. Abans de que pogués avisar de la seva arribada la porta es va obrir.

De dins la casa era molt gran, tenia aspecte tètric i cada racó semblava amagar algun secret. L'Snape vivia sol, després de la mort dels seus pares havia heretat la vella casa on ara vivia.

L'Snape va sortir a rebre-la.

-Benvinguda.

L'Alice va somriure.

-Alice... una cosa... – L'Snape tartamudejava i es va posar vermell – Allò qu m'has dit de que et volies quedar a dormir...

-A... allò... – Va dir ella posant-se més vermella que ell.

-Ho has dit per que vols que tu i jo...

L'Alice va somriure timidament.

-Que et sembla si això ho decidim després de sopar?

D'acord – Va dir l'Snape deixant anar un sospir d'alleujament. Mai reconeixeria que se'n moria de ganes... o si?

-Passa, passa el menjador és per aquí – Va afegir.

El menjador estava molt fosc, només il·luminat per sis espelmes que flotaven.

-El sopar l'he fet jo... no se si t'agradarà...

-Si l'has fet tu segur que m'agrada ()

Van seure i van començar a menjar en silenci. El sopar que havia preparat l'Snape no estava gens malament. Quan van acabar l'Alice es va oferir a netejar els plats. En Severus s'hi va negar però després d'una llarga i estúpida discussió de parella van acabar fregant-los entre els dos. Tot hi que van utilitzar màgia van tardar una mica.

...Els dos es van posar vermells... Ningú sabia que dir...

-Estava tot boníssim (.), gràcies pel sopar!! – Va dir l'Alice per trencar el gel.

Des de que visc sol m'he agut d'acostumar a cuinar, i s'ha de reconeixer que ho faig força bé. – Va dir ell, molt més tranquil.

Es van mirar en silenci.

-I així que? Vols que... – Va començar l'Snape.

-Si, no? – Va dir ella – Només si tu vols – Va afegir.

-A mi em sembla bé...

-Pujem? – Va preguntar ella

En Severus, nerviós, va assentir amb el cap. Els dos adolescents agafant-se de la mà van aconseguir pujar després de que l'Alice s'entrebanqués un parell de vegades.

Van entrar a l'habitació, insegurs, però convençuts del que anaven a fer. L'Snape va tancar la porta mentre l'Alice es treia les sabates i li feia un petó als llavis.

-Severus tens la poció?

-... – L'Snape va baixar el cap - ...No... em sap greu.

Fi del capítol.

Moltes gràcies a tots aquells que heu comentat!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!!

Primer de tot disculpeu el retard... entre els exàmens finals de BI i la Sele he tingut una mica de feina...

Ja ha arribat la segona part del segon capítol P espero que os agradi i k comenteu molt!!

L'Alice es va seure al llit amb cara de resignació i va deixar anar un sospir.

-No passa res, ho haurem de deixar per un altre dia.

Els dos es van girar, de cop, cap a la finestra, hi havia l'òliba de la Lily amb un sobre al bec i una ampolla lligada a la pota.

L'Alice va obrir la finestra i agafant l'òliba blanca de la Lily va deslligar l'ampolleta i va agafar el sobre. Va obrir la carta i la va llegir en veu alta:

_Els teus pares han trucat a casa meva i m'he hagut d'inventar la historia del segle, ja em podries haver avisat!!_

_Anem per feina, t'envio aquesta poció anticonceptiva per que ja m'imagino que la cosa que tens per novio s'haurà descuidat de preparar-la. La he fet amb tot el meu amor, espero que funcioni!!_

_Que vagi molt bé!!_

_Ja m'ho explicaràs!_

_Lily _

L'Alice es va posar a riure. Sempre tant oportuna la Lily. Va plegar la carta i la va anar a deixar sobre la tauleta de nit.

-Serà possible!! Com s'atreveix a dir-me cosa! Aquesta... – L'Alice li va fer una mirada assassina per recordar-li que la Lily era amiga seva, i que encara que no li agradés els acabava d'ajudar.

-Com si el seu novio fos qui sap que! – Va afegir l'Snape – Aquell imbècil cregut!

L'Alice li va fer un peto per que callés. Es va acostar l'ampolla als llavis i en va veure una mica, després li va donar a en Severus que es va acabar el seu contingut. Ràpidament va escriure una nota d'agraïment a la Lily i la va lligar a la pota de l'òliba. Mentre acomiadava a l'òliba, que sortia volant per la finestra, l'Snape la va abraçar per darrera i li va descordar la cremallera del vestit, ella amb un cop de vareta va intentar tancar les cortines, però en comptes d'això, degut als nervis, la va cremar. L'Snape va somriure i va fer aparèixer unes cortines noves.

L'Alice es va girar cap a en Severus amb els ulls brillants, demanant perdó amb la mirada. Ell li va apartar els cabells de la cara i li va fer un petó i li va anar baixant pel coll i pel pit mentre ella li descordava la camisa. Va recolzar un moment la galta al seu pit fred, i va notar com, per una vegada, el cor de l'Snape bategava a tota velocitat.

-Estàs nerviós, eh? – Va dir aixecant la vista, amb un somriure maliciós.

-Que jo estic nerviós? ... Eh, si, de fet es veritat. És que... – Va callar torbat.

Però l'Alice es va alegrar que l'Snape reconegués els seus sentiments. Li va servir per disminuir el seu propi nerviosisme, i de cop es va sentir molt més segura. – On és el problema? – Va pensar – Sóc aquí amb l'home que estimo i estic a punt de fer l'amor amb ell.

-Segur que estarà bé no? – Va dir l'Snape nerviosament com si li hagués llegit el pensament.

I de cop, com si alguna estranya màgia tingués lloc entre ells, molt més poderosa que la que s'ensenya a Hogwarts, les seves mirades es van encreuar i tota la tensió es va fondre. Era el moment perfecte, la situació perfecta i tots dos tenien ganes de donar aquell pas.

L'Snape anava sense camisa i l'Alice amb roba interior. Es van acabar de treure la roba i l'Alice es va estirar al llit una mica avergonyida. En Severus va començar a fer-li petons al coll i va anar baixant, l'Alice es va posar vermella.

En Severus es va col·locar curosament sobre seu i l'anava besant tendrament pel coll. En el moment que es van unir ella va sentir una punxada de dolor, però va ser per poc temps, al cap de pocs segons aquest dolor va desaparèixer per convertir-se en plaer. Se sentien part d'un mateix ser. Havien deixat de ser dos per ser un sol. Sentien cada petó, cada carícia, cada abraçada.

Un raig de sol es filtrava per la finestra. En despertar-se l'Alice va palpar l'espai buit que hi havia al seu costat – Que maco - Va pensar – Segur que ha anat a preparar-me l'esmorzar. Encara no havia obert els ulls i es va quedar una estona més estirada al llit pensant en tot el que havia passat la nit anterior. La porta del dormitori va obrir-se i va entrar l'Snape, vestia només uns pantalons de xandall negres amb una ratlla grisa al costat, portava una safata amb l'esmorzar. Ella va incorporar-se, tapant-se amb el llençol com va poder, mentre una cascada de cabell ros fosc li queia per damunt de les espatlles descobertes.

_-Actio camiseta d'en Sevy_! – Una camiseta va arribar, volant, des de l'habitació contigua.

L'Alice se la va posar i es va mig aixecar per agafar la safata. Al intentar agafar-la, la safata li va relliscar de les mans i li va caure per sobre.

_-Wingardium leviosa_! – En Severus havia intentat aturar les coses abans que arribessin a terra, però ja era massa tard.

El suc de taronja regalimava per la camiseta de l'Alice i tenia el cabell ple de cereals. Ella va baixar el cap intentant amagar el seu rostre avergonyit entre els cabells.

L'Snape es va quedar uns segons sense dir res, contemplant el panorama i una rialla se li va escapar per sota el nas. La veritat és que era una situació bastant còmica. Va acostar-se a ella y li va aixecar el cap suaument, va mirar-la als ulls, va somriure divertit per la situació i li va fer un petó.

L'Alice va aixecar la mirada.

-Em sap greu... Sóc un desastre... – Es va disculpar la noia.

L'Snape va respondre amb un somriure.

-Em sembla que m'hauria d'anar a dutxar... – Va dir ella senyalant els cabells – No em fa gaire gràcia que em quedin els cereals incrustats al cabell tota la vida.

-El bany està aquí al costat, és la segona porta. Les tovalloles estan al primer calaix.

L'Alice li va donar les gràcies inclinant el cap. Es va embolicar el llençol a la cintura i va anar a dutxar-se.

El passadís estava poc il·luminat, només alguns rajos de sol s'atrevien a entrar per donar una mica de llum a aquell lloc que semblava tan lúgubre. L'Alice es va fixar que en les parets de fusta hi havia marques d'un to més clar com si durant molts anys hi hagués hagut quadres penjats. No hi va donar més importància i va entrar al bany. Era el més gran que havia vist mai, excepte els de Hogwarts. Estava tot recobert de baldoses de color blanc trencat, el lavabo i la pica eren de marbre. A un racó hi havia un armari de fusta molt antic, i al fons de la sala hi havia la banyera, de la mida d'una piscina, mig amagada per una cortina que queia del sostre, d'un teixit que no havia vist mai. Semblava vellut negre, però quan t'hi acostaves veies que curiosament allò que a primera vista semblava vellut, era un teixit impermeable.

Va deixar el llençol a terra, a un racó, es va treure la camiseta bruta i la va deixar al costat del llençol. Va obrir l'armari i del primer calaix va treure un tovallola blanca.

Va entrar a la banyera, va encendre l'aixeta i va deixar que l'aigua de la dutxa li caigués càlidament sobre les espatlles mentre ella es relaxava. A la banyera l'aigua anava pujant de nivell, poc a poc.

Va agafar el sabó i es va ensabonar, sempre havia volgut saber a que era degut que en Severus fes tan bona olor i ara ja ho sabia, era gràcies al sabó de te verd que feia servir. Es va tornar a acostar a la dutxa i es va esbandir. Va tancar els ulls i es va relaxar. De cop, uns braços de marbre la van abraçar per darrera. L'Alice es va girar i va veure que en Severus li dedicava un mig somriure curiosament càlid. Ella el va abraçar.

L'Snape va fer aparèixer una poció i la va abocar a l'aigua, que va anar augmentant de volum i es va omplir de bombolles que s'enfilaven cap al sostre.

Es van deixar caure suaument dins l'aigua i es van quedar estirats, junts.

Els dies passen ràpid, i més si es tracta de les vacances d'estiu.

-Alice!! T'hauries d'anar despertant!! – Va cridar una veu des de la cuina.

-Però si només són les nou del matí!! – Va contestar tapant-se el cap amb els llençols.

-Es que el teu pare, el teu germà i jo anem a la ronda d'allà a comprà una túnica nova per en Fred i acabar de fer algunes compres pel nou curs. Vols venir? O prefereixes que et comprem nosaltres el que necessites?

-Encara no se que necessito si es que m'accepten.

Va baixar cap a la cuina de mala gana, sempre l'havien de despertar a la part més interessant del somni...

-Bon dia filla – La va saludar el seu pare quan entrava a la cuina.

-Bon dia – Va remugar ella.

-T'ha arribat una carta – Va dir-li el seu germà, en Fred, acostant-li un sobre blanc tancat amb un segell vermell.

L'Alice va obrir el sobre.

_Estimada Srta. Wilson:_

_Em plau comunicar-li que la seva sol·licitud per accedir al curs superior de pocions ha estat acceptada._

_L'esperem el dia 1 d'octubre al número 6 de la sisena avinguda de Hogsmeade, a dos quarts de nou._

_A continuació li adjuntem una llista amb el material necessari per al nou curs._

_Cordialment:_

_Professora Hera Venom_

Radiant de felicitat va tornar a plegar la carta.

-Ben mirat potser si que os acompanyo, ara ja tinc coses per comprar. – Va dir senyalant la llista.

-Si vols venir canvia't ràpid.

Va pujar a l'habitació corrents, va escriure una carta a en Severus per dir-li que l'havien acceptat i es va vestir ràpidament.

Poc després de començar el curs avançat de pocions, l'Alice i en Severus van decidir anar a viure junts a Hogsmeade.

Aquesta es la última part del segon capítol, però encara falta el tercer...

Espero que os agradi!!

Gràcies per comentar!!

Bon estiu !!

´3

...ivana ..!?


	4. Epíleg

I aquest és l'últim capítol de l'Amor de l'Snape… espero que os agradi

I aquest és l'últim capítol de l'Amor de l'Snape… espero que os agradi!

**Cinc anys després...**

Darrera del taulell de fusta recent barniçat una noia, de 23 anys, feia onejar el seu llarg cabell, castany clar, mentre treia la pols dels prestatges, plens de pots i ampolles de contingut indefinit. Se la veia feliç.

El soroll de la campana de la porta la va sobresaltar. La figura esvelta d'un home de la mateixa edat que la noia s'alçava davant seu. La foscor de la botiga feia ressaltar la seva pell de cera.

La noia al reconèixre'l va anar corrents a abraçar-lo i omplir-lo de petons.

-Sevy!! Has tardat molt, ho has trobat tot?

-Deixa'm anar!! No puc respirar! – Deia mentre intentava treure-se-la del damunt.

-No siguis tímid, ara no ens veu ningú – I es va tornar a llançar als seus braços – A més t'he de dir una cosa... – Va afegir mirant-lo amb els ulls brillants.

-Que has cremat ja?? – Va preguntar sarcàsticament.

-Res!! (¬¬) – L'Alice el va assassinar amb la mirada.

-Doncs de que es tracta? Has trencat alguna cosa?

-Estic embarassada de tres mesos!

L'Snape va empal·lidir, de cop va notar que les cames li fallaven, però l'Alice va invocar a temps una cadira per que en Severus no caigués a terra.

-Em pensava que et faria més il·lusió...

-En fi – Va sospirar – Estàs segura que podràs aguantar un petit Severus?

-Sabia que et faria il·lusió!!

El dia es despertava fred, no havia parat de nevar en tota la nit. Els primers rajos de sol del matí entraven per la finestra en un intent frustra d'escalfar l'habitació.

L'Alice es va despertar, tenia fred. Es va abraçar a en Severus buscant escalfor, però en comptes d'això es va trobar amb el seu cos de marbre glaçat. Ell al notar , sobre seu, el tacte d'una pell lleugerament més càlida que la seva es va despertar.

-Bon Nadal Sevy! – Va dir-li després de fer-li un petó.

Ell va somriure. Des de la mort de la seva mare no havia tornat a celebrar el Nadal. Però ja feia cinc anys que passava les festes amb l'Alice, la seva parella, i tot hi que no ho reconeixeria mai, aquest dia li feia tanta il·lusió com a un nen petit.

-Et venen de gust cereals per esmorzar o prefereixes que prepari ous? – Va preguntar-li l'Alice.

-No

-Que? Com que no? No penses esmorzar res?

-No estàs en condicions de fer esforços. T'has de cuidar, ara estàs embarassada.

-Des de quant estar embarassada es una discapacitat? Que estigui esperant una criatura no vol dir que no pugui fer res!!

-Calma't, no t'has d'exaltar en el teu estat.

-En el teu estat, en el teu estat – Va repetir l'Alice amb to burleta – Ni que fos una malaltia!!

-Calma't li diré a la Hith que prepari l'esmorzar mentre nosaltres obrim els regals.

-Sempre t'has de sortir amb la teva – Va recriminar-li.

Al menjador, just davant de la llar de foc, hi havia els regals. Amb un atac d'emoció reprimit en Severus es va acostar a la pila de paquets i els va començar a obrir. L'Alice, mentre se'l mirava divertida, obria un regal de part de la Lily el paquetet anava acompanyat d'una carta.

_Bon Nadal Alice!_

_Espero que aquest marit teu no t'estigui amargant el Nadal..._

_Només volia desitjar-te Bon Nadal i donar-te una noticia... Estic embarassada! En James està una mica espantat per la nova responsabilitat que això comporta però jo estic segura que serà un bon pare._

_Amb ganes de veure't_

_Lily_

L'Alice va plegar la carta i la va deixar a un costat. Era divertit, ell li havia enviat una carta semblant acompanyant el seu paquet.

La capsa que contenia el regal de la Lily no era gaire gran, més aviat semblava l'estoig d'una ploma estilogràfica. La va obrir i va quedar meravellada davant d'una entrada pel concert de Nadal de _"Aquelarre"_ el seu grup preferit. Com les havia aconseguit? Si es van esgotar al cap d'una hora d'haver sortit a la venta! Enrotllada a un racó hi havia una altra nota.

_P.D. Hi anirém juntes! Et passaré a recollir a les deu._

En Severus encara estava obrint regals.

-Severus, moltes gràcies pel teu regal! – Va acostar-se a ell i li va fer un petó apassionat.

-Sabia que t'agradaria – va dir ell – En canvi això que m'has regalat tu... Que és exactament? Dubto que em vagi bé...

En Severus s'estava referint a una túnica negra, igual que la seva, en miniatura que l'Alice li havia regalat.

-Es pel petit... o petita – Va respondre-li ella.

-Quina decepció... jo que em pensava que era per mi i t'havies equivocat de talla – Va afegir l'Snape sarcàsticament.

L'Alice va somriure.

-Per cert aquest vespre vaig amb la Lily al concert de Nadal de "Aquelarre", ha aconseguit entrades

-No pots anar a un concert en el teu estat!

-No tornis a començar si et plau.

Per sorpresa de l'Alice en Severus va cedir facilment.

-A més la Lily també està embarassada.

-Així que el mitja merda d'en James és útil per alguna cosa...

L'Alice el va mirar amb mala cara. No li agradava que en James i en Severus estiguessin enfadats, ja que això dificultava la seva relació amb la Lily. Però aquest cop no va fer cap comentari, ell ja havia cedit amb el tema del concert.

-Que et sembla si anem a esmorzar?

-Que et sembla si et porto en braços fins a la cuina?

-Que és una cursileria...

-Si, m'ho temia...

Els dos es van posar a riure.

Va arribar el vespre i l'Alice ja estava preparada per marxar. Portava uns pantalons, de pell, negres i una caçadora de conjunt. Per sota duia una camiseta negra, del grup.

-Que t'has posat? Fas por – Va dir-li l'Snape

-Ja se que t'agrada molt, no cal que dissimulis.

-Ves amb compte – Va dir-li ell canviant de tema.

-Si papa – va contestar sarcàsticament.

En aquell moment va arribar la Lily.

-Mira, ja és aquí. Me'n vaig! – Va acostar-se i li va fer un petó – Fins després!

Ja feia una hora que l'Alice havia marxat i en Severus s'havia quedat adormit al sofà llegint un llibre de pocions. Un soroll el va despertar. A fora se sentien moltes veus i cops. Ell va agafar la vareta i va acostar-se cap a la porta. Algú va tirar la porta a terra i una multitud d'homes amb màscares negres va entrar a la casa.

-Bona nit Severus. Quant de temps – Va dir el primer.

-Si, quant de temps... Malfoy... Et queda molt bé aquesta cosa que portes al cap.

-Prou de bromes Snape!

-Que voleu? – Va afegir en Severus sense fer cas de l'advertència del cavaller de la mort.

El senyor del mal vol que t'uneixis a nosaltres, al cap hi a la fi ets un Slitherin. Seria recomanable que acceptessis.

-I si dic que no?

-Matarem a la teva dona

-No tinc dona

-Doncs a aquesta novieta que tens.

-Em sap greu comunicar-vos que heu fet tard. Nosaltres ja no estem junts. L'he fet fora. Un dia d'aquests passarà a recollir les seves coses. Si no les he cremat abans. – Els va comunicar sense perdre la calma.

-Els cavallers de la mort allà presents s'ho van creure.

-Així que? Decideixes unir-te a nosaltres o t'haurem d'obligar?

-Obligar-me? Tu? A mi? No em facis riure!

-No em provoquis Snape! – Va dir-li mentre l'apuntava amb la vareta.

-I que em faràs? Em mataràs? – Llavors va afegir – El senyor de les forces del mal no t'ho perdonaria. Ho saps.

-O t'uneixes a nosaltres, o ell et matarà.

-La mort no em fa por. De totes maneres m'uniré a vosaltres.

-Un dia d'aquests et vindrem a buscar! Estigues preparat!

-Sense dir res més els cavallers de la mort van desaparèixer. L'Snape va tenir temps d'arreglar la porta abans de que l'Alice arribés.

-Al cap d'una hora va arribar.

-Que fas despert?

-No podia dormir

-Paties per mi?

-No exactament

Llavors se'n va adonar... Alguna cosa no acabava d'anar bé.

-Ha passat alguna cosa?

-No. Ves a dormir, deus estar cansada.

-Severus Snape! Explica'm ara mateix el que passa!!

L'Snape la va fer seure i li va explicar tot.

-Ja se que no ho entens, però a partir d'ara haurem de viure separats.

-Que et fa pensar que no ho entenc?

-Qualsevol persona mitjanament normal no ho entendria i muntaria un drama.

-Saps perfectament que jo no soc com l'altra gent, per alguna cosa em vaig enamorar de tu - I va afegir – A més, crec que sóc la única persona capaç d'entendre't, a part d'en Dumbledore.

-Gràcies, em sap molt de greu que hagis de passar per tot això.

-No cal que et disculpis. Encara que mai ho haguéssim comentat, sabíem que això acabaria passant.

L'Snape va assentir.

-Demà al matí parlaré amb en Dumbledore i veurem que podem fer. Ara pugem a l'habitació i intentem dormir, demà serà un altre dia.

Finalment va arribar el matí.

-Estàs despert?

-Si, he dormit molt malament.

-Anem a esmorzar i després anirem a veure en Dumbledore.

En Dumbledore els va escoltar, i els va plantejar una possible sortida. L'Alice havia de marxar del país, ell li proporcionaria un membre de la Ordre per que la protegís. El cas de l'Snape era més arriscat, havia de fer d'agent doble i col·laborar amb l'Ordre del Fènix al mateix temps que servia a en Voldemort.

-No has dit res des de que hem sortit del despatx...

-I que vols que digui? Vols que em lamenti i em culpi de tot?

-No siguis tant negatiu... Ja sabíem que et vindria a buscar... A més pots venir-nos a visitar.

-Saps que no hem perdonaré mai el que os he fet a tu i a la criatura.

-L'únic que has fet és fer-me feliç. De veritat creus que és algo per no perdonar-se?

-No se com t'ho fas però sempre fas que és giri la truita cap on tu vols.

-Soc així, ja ho saps...

L'Snape va somriure.

-No pateixis d'acord. Nosaltres estarem bé. Només cuida de tu, no vull que la criatura neixi sense pare.

-Sempre tan positiva, tu – Va dir amb sarcasme – Que sàpigues que no tinc cap intenció de deixar-me robar la vida per una colla d'inútils sense cervell amb ànsies de poder.

-T'estimo – L'Alice el va abraçar.

-Jo també... – Va dir baixant el cap (Na: coses de la timidesa) - Anem a fer l'equipatge, no vull que tornin i et vegin aquí, a més en Dumbledore et vindrà a buscar d'un moment a un altre.

Els dos van pujar al dormitori i amb l'ajuda de la Hith, l'elfa domèstica van anar recollint totes les pertinences de l'Alice.

El moment de marxar s'acostava, tot havia anat tant ràpid. L'Alice se sentia destrossada per dins, no suportava la idea que s'hagués de separar del pare del seu fill. Ella sabia que ell també ho estava passant molt malament, per això es feia la forta davant seu. Però al final no va poder-ho aguantar més i abraçant a l'Snape que era al seu costat es va posar a plorar. Ell la va abraçar i li va fer un petó al front com solia fer sempre que la noia estava trista.

-M'has de prometre que ens vindràs a veure sempre que puguis.

-Saps que ho faré.

-Si us plau, cuida't molt – El va abraçar més fort, com si en qualsevol moment hagués de desaparèixer.

Quan en Dumbledore va arribar, ho va fer acompanyat d'una jove de la mateixa edat que l'Alice i en Severus. Tenia els cabells desordenats de color castany fosc, llarg per sobre de les espatlles. Els seus ulls grossos de color marró amb guspires verdes van mirar tendrament a l'Alice, tranquil·litzant-la amb la mirada.

La Jane Darcy és membre de l'Ordre del Fènix. Os instal·lareu a Catalunya, Espanya. Ella t'ensenyarà l'idioma, t'ajudarà a integrar-te i s'encarregarà de la teva seguretat. La Jane i el seu marit, l'Edward seran els vostres veïns.

-D'acord, moltes gràcies per tot.

L'hora de marxar no es podia allargar més i finalment va arribar el moment de dir-se adéu.

-Cuideu-vos molt – Va dir-li a l'Alice acariciant-li la panxa.

-Tu també.

Sis mesos més tard...

-Severus, ha arribat una carta per tu – Va dir-li en Dumbledore des de darrera el seu escriptori.

Ell li va entregar la carta.

_14 juliol 1980_

_Estimat Severus:_

_Avui ha nascut la nostra filla, es diu Isilme Eileen Snape. Que et sembla? A que és un nom molt maco per la nostra filla. T'envio una foto seva._

_Nosaltres estem molt bé, les dues. La Jane i l'Edward ens han cuidat molt!_

_Ara tinc una botiga de pocions, igual que la que vam obrir els dos junts._

_c moltes ganes de veure't, a veure si vens a visitar la teva filla. _

_T'estimo molt_

_Alice_

L'Snape es va guardar la carta i va mirar la foto. Hi sortia l'Alice amb un nadó de pell molt blanca en braços, tenia els ulls enormes i blaus, igual que la seva mare, i el cabell negre.

THE END

Moltes gràcies a tots els que heu seguit aquest fanfiction!

...Ivi


End file.
